


The Many Dates of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by Storygirl000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Blind Date, I'm not listing every single character that's gonna be here, I'm so sorry my sweet sunshine boy but the plot demands it, Lila salt, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: After Adrien proves himself a bad choice as a crush and she decides not to pursue Luka, Alya decides to get Marinette to sign up for a dating service. Though reluctant at first, Marinette eventually gives in, signs up...and gets far more than she bargained for.(or, in which the author is about to indulge in far more crossover ships than what could be considered healthy)





	The Many Dates of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Many Dates of Danny Fenton](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519965) by Flower princess11. 

“A dating service?”

Marinette looked at the website apprehensively. “Alya, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Look, girl,” Alya sighed. “Adrien sided with Lila-”

“He didn’t! He just doesn’t want to get in trouble with the rest of the class!”

“-no matter how much denial you’re in over it, you’ve already turned down Luka, and most of the other good boys we know are either fully wrapped around Lila’s finger or taken. This could be a good thing for you.”

Marinette twirled one of her pigtails nervously. “But what if I end up with a date and he’s a complete jerk, or a stalker, or-?”

Alya shook her head. “That only happens in bad sitcoms. Trust me, it’ll be fine! All you gotta do is sign up for an account. Simple as that!”

Marinette thought it over for a few more seconds, then sighed. “All right, I’ll do it. How does this work?”

Alya beamed. “Knew you’d say yes! And it’s all on the information page.”

Marinette nodded, then clicked on the link to said page.

The “Red String Teen Dating Service”, as it was called, was rather simple. For fifteen dollars, you could set up a month-long account – you would get a blind date every day for a month, then choose who you wanted to go on a second date with after the last one. If you were at all dissatisfied, they’d pay you back in full.

_ And who knows_, she thought to herself. _ Maybe if I _ do _ end up getting a boyfriend this way, it would finally get Chat Noir to back off. _

Her partner had started getting more pushy in his romantic pursuits over the last few months, insisting that she “owed” him a date for all the help he’d given her. She’d rejected him several times now, but he hadn’t backed down. Even worse, it was affecting his performance in their battles. She’s been meaning to talk to Master Fu about it, but hadn’t gotten the chance.

“Sounds promising,” Marinette said. “Oh! I should probably ask my parents first.”

Alya gave her a thumbs-up. “You do that, and if they say yes, we can start on making your account!”

Marinette nodded, then headed downstairs so she could ask them.

00000

Tom and Sabine had immediately agreed to let Marinette sign up for the service, once they checked to make sure it was legitimate. And so, after paying the 15 dollars needed, Marinette started writing up her profile.

“Let’s see...” she muttered, typing. “Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng...age: 15...gender: female...height: 5’3’’...weight: 115 lbs...star sign: Cancer...hometown: Paris.”

She leaned back in her chair and stretched. “Right, that takes care of the easy stuff.” She then moved to fill out the rest of the required boxes.

** _Physical appearance:_ ** _ Petite, slim Chinese-Italian girl with black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and freckles. _

** _Personality:_ ** _ Kind, artistic, somewhat awkward and clumsy, hates liars and bullies _

** _Likes and interests:_ ** _ Design work (especially fashion design), baking, video games, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, helping friends out _

** _The kind of person I’m interested in:_ ** _ I just want someone who’s nice and sweet, who will listen to and respect me. _

Alya looked over the profile and nodded in approval. “Nice. But I think you’re forgetting something.”

“What?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alya pointed at a pair of empty boxes near the top of the screen. “Your username and email.”

Marinette groaned. “Thanks for pointing that out.”

She quickly filled out her email account, then thought for a few seconds, going over various usernames in her head. Eventually, she typed in MariDC, her usual chat handle when talking with friends online.

“Looks like you’re ready to go!” Alya said, smiling.

Marinette nodded and clicked on the “submit” button. After a few minutes, the sign-up screen was replaced with a video, which automatically started playing.

A young woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, and black-framed glasses came into view on the screen, smiling. 

“Thank you for using the Red String Teens Dating Service!” she said cheerfully. “Within the next few hours, you should receive an email containing the profile of your first prospective date and the time and place your date will be!”

She then held up a red paper heart. “Remember to print one of these out and pin it to your shirt so your date will know who you are! You can find a link to the PDF for it on our main page!”

With that, the video ended, taking Marinette back to the main page.

“What now?” Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged. “I guess I’ll print out the PDF and wait for the first email to come in. Until then, what do you want to do?”

Alya immediately grinned and pulled out her phone. “I found some great videos earlier that I wanted to show you!”

As Alya pulled up said videos on her phone, Marinette thought about what she’d just done.

She had thirty-one dates to look forward to, but she didn’t know any of the people she was going to date. They could be perfectly nice and kind...or they could all be womanizing creeps. Either one seemed like a possibility.

But who knew? Maybe this would be a good thing for her in the long run.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by a Danny Phantom fic I found with a similar premise, partly inspired by the several different crossover pairings I’ve seen Marinette end up in, I’ve decided to write this.
> 
> I am open to requests for guys that Marinette could date, as I only have six lined up at the time of this writing. The only two rules I have are 1) they have to be within a set age limit (14-17), and 2) I have to be able to realistically fit them into the setting (I might take liberties with this one, but no characters from post-apocalyptic works or the distant past, for example). I also might not use a character if I’m not familiar with the series they’re from.
> 
> With that in mind, the next chapter should (hopefully) be up tomorrow, so stay tuned!


End file.
